


Here and Now

by wanderlustlover



Category: Milliways, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: milliways_bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd honestly like to be anywhere else but here and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org//) DE Challenge  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://filemyclaim.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**Filemyclaim**](http://filemyclaim.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  **Summary:** Edward Cullen; Here and Now  
>  **Disclaimer:** Edward Cullen belongs to Stephenie Meyer on my good days, and me on all of the them. This takes place in Milliways about now, sixteen months after the events of New Moon, wherein canon hasn't moved and Carlisle and Edward still never patched up their relationship.

He'd honestly like to be anywhere else but here and now. 

 

 

Here and Now, his girl friend, whom he should get used to calling his fiance, still thinks she's beaten him at his own game, into an action that could literally break him of all the restrain of eighty years. 

Here and Now, his...Carlisle and he, still haven't actually found an actualy middle ground, in more than fifteen months, regardless of how little time has passed in the 'there' of home.


End file.
